Mephit
Mephits are small elemental creatures from the various planes of Eberron. They are curious, impish creatures with small wings and tiny horns. They have a tendency to cross manifest zones from their native planes to Eberron, where they may cause mischief or become agents of other powers. Species Just like elementals, mephits have a number of types: Air Mephits Air mephits look like short, cloud-white humans with whirlwinds where their legs should be. They can produce gusts of wind, and their healing occurs when exposed to winds. They speak Auran and Common. Air mephits call the plane of Lamannia home. They have also been spotted in the forests of Ahdryatmin, within the continent of Sarlona. Dust Mephits Dust mephits look like short, gaunt humans with flaky skin and a sorrowful expression. They can turn themselves into a mass of rolling dust, and heal in dusty, arid environments. They speak Auran and Common. Dust mephits call the plane of Lamannia home. Dust mephits have been seen in the desert of Menechtarun, on the continent of Xen'drik , and in the forests of Ahdryatmin, within the continent of Sarlona. Earth Mephits Earth mephits resemble small stony, ragged dwarves. They can grow in size, and can soften the earth and stone around them. They heal only when underground or buried, and speak Common and Terran. Earth mephits call the plane of Lamannia home. They have also been spotted in the forests of Ahdryatmin, within the continent of Sarlona. Fire Mephits Fire mephits resemble miniature devils, wreathed in flame and bearing mischievous grins. They can fire heat blasts, and heal when touching flame. They speak Common and Ignan. Fire mephits call the plane of Fernia home. Ice Mephits Ice mephits look like small translucent humans made from ice or snow. They can fire magic missiles, and heal in freezing weather or when touching ice. They speak Auran, Common, and Risian. Ice mephits call the plane of Risia home. Magma Mephits Magma mephits look like small brutish humans made of lava and flowing molten stone. They can transform themselves into a pool of lava, and can fire pyrotechnics. They heal only when touching lava or magma, and can speak Common and Ignan. Magma mephits call the plane of Fernia home. Ooze Mephits Ooze mephits looks like small humans composed of muck and filth. Slime drips from their bodies, and they produce an offensive odor. They can fire acidic blobs at enemies, and only heal in wet or muddy environments. They speak Auran and Common. Ooze mephits call the plane of Lamannia home. Some ooze mephits have been seen deep below the city of Sharn. Salt Mephits Salt mephits resemble small crystallized humans with bleary red eyes. They can draw the moisture out of the air around them. THey only heal in arid environments, and can speak Common and Terran. Salt mephits call the plane of Lamannia home. They have also been spotted in the forests of Ahdryatmin, within the continent of Sarlona. Steam Mephits Steam mephits resemble small, pale humans with vapor rising from their ears, nose, and mouth. They shed drops of streaming water when they move, and can surround themselves with a plume of superheated vapor. They only heal in hot, humid areas, and can speak Common and Ignan. Steam mephits call the plane of Fernia home. Water Mephits Water mephits look like small, scaled fish creatures with black, bulbous eyes. They can fire blobs of acid, and can create a mass of smelly fog. They onlu heal when under water or exposed to rain, and they can swim great speeds. They speak Aquan and Common. Water mephits call the plane of Lamannia home. They have also been spotted in the waters of Xen'drik, in the service of water nagas. Abilities All mephits have similar powers. Mephits all have breath weapons, which project their specific type of damage. They can summon other mephits, and have ability to quickly heal their wounds. They have darkvision, and are resistant to damage. Behind the Scenes In the 3rd edition of Dungeons & Dragons, mephits were considered creatures. However, with the release of 4th edition, mephits became familiars obtainable by PCs. Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Races Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures with the Extraplanar subtype